


I love you too.

by Nocturno



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, My first fic, Please forgive me for this sunburn trash, sunburn trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturno/pseuds/Nocturno
Summary: One day, Aubrey decides she's had enough of waiting for Sunny to visit Faraway, so she decides to visit him on her own.(Two years after the events of Omori's True Ending)
Relationships: Aubrey & Sunny (OMORI), Aubrey/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	I love you too.

It was a normal day on Faraway Town. Everything seemed perfectly normal for one normally obnoxious boy who decided to pass his afternoon bothering his brother with questions, or another older boy who was visiting his family after coming back from college and indulging said brother’s questions.

None of this was normal to Aubrey.

Sure, maybe Kel being obnoxious and Hero being his typical Hero self was normal, or maybe her mother being her distant self watching tv all day seemed perfectly normal, but it still didn’t feel like everything was normal to Aubrey. Ever since Sunny left to a nearby city two years ago, the components of her life have been… fractured.

His absence was painfully obvious.

No one wanted to admit it (for obvious reasons, Hero often thought), but Sunny was dearly missed. Aubrey still had some contact with him ever since she gave him her number, but it still wasn’t the same. 

One day, Aubrey decided she had enough. She missed him dearly and wanted to see him. Maybe it was selfish, but she did not care. She decided to leave in a cab for the same city Sunny left for those two years ago.

While travelling towards the city, Aubrey could not help but think ‘What if Sunny does not want to see me?’ 

Aubrey, after some time, finally arrived at what was presumably Sunny’s apartment.

A little hesitant at first, she knocked on the door…

After two minutes (which felt like an eternity to Aubrey), Sunny opened the door

“A-aubrey! I-I didn’t know you were coming… what are you doing he-” Before Sunny could finish his sentence, Aubrey tackled him into a hug.

He was left dumbfounded. Did Aubrey still care enough about him after knowing what he did?

“I just… missed you a lot Sunny. We all did, even if they don’t want to admit it…” She pressed on the hug.

“Aubrey…” Sunny started.

“Don’t you ‘Aubrey’ me! You know it’s true!” She said with some conviction in her voice.

“Aubrey…” He repeated.

“Even Hero has asked me about you!” She declared, to see what Sunny would think. His normal poker face was still there.

“Aubrey…” He decided to repeat once again.

“Heck, Mikhael asked me and the hooligans about-” Before she could finish, Sunny interrupted.

“Aubrey.” Sunny said one last time, firmly.

“What?”

“I missed you too.”

Aubrey just opened her eyes in surprise, and just hugged Sunny even further.

“Let’s make some new memories together, ok? Please don’t leave me again…” She said, containing the tears that threatened to come out of her eyes.

“I’m sorry. It wasn’t my intention to shut you out” He said, as his poker face fell, Aubrey seeing… concern?

“But you did! It’s almost like you shutted yourself from everyone again.” She said, pressing Sunny’s arm.

“Aubrey… I’m… I’m sorry.” Was all that Sunny could manage to say, even if he was thinking a million things at the moment.

She just closed her eyes and started crying into his shoulder. He hugged her back.

After what felt like an eternity, they ended the hug and stared into each other’s eyes. Aubrey was beautiful, pretty, strong, extremely intelligent. All these qualities made her perfect in Sunny’s eyes (or well, ‘eye’). Sunny could not help but think he was doing something wrong, since she just kind of stared into his remaining eye.

It took a lot of effort, but Aubrey decided to do the next big thing and approach Sunny’s face [kinda rushed ik but I don’t care].

Sunny just stood there motionless as he was kissed.

After a while, he did his best to return the kiss, being the… innocent? No, he was far from innocent. Inexperienced, he thought.

Some minutes pass and they depart to give each other space and time to breathe. Aubrey and Sunny both look flustered.

“A girl could get used to this.” She said nonchalantly.

Sunny could just not believe this wasn’t another dream of his. He could not even find his voice. Yes, maybe he could get used to this-

“Sunny, I didn’t know my son had a girlfriend!” Sunny’s mom said from behind them. The couple looked too embarrassed to respond, but Sunny took the initiative.

“Mom, it’s not like that-” He started

“‘It’s not like that’? But I saw you kiss her! Wait… Aubrey? Is that you, dear?” she said, suddenly surprised at the turn of events.

“Y-yes, ma’am” Was all that Aubrey could manage to say in her new-found weakness.

“I always knew you two were destined for each other! Come now, please enter, it is getting cold out here. Don’t worry, I’ll leave you two alone while I prepare dinner.”

“I’d rather not trouble you-”

“Nonsense. Please stay with us, I’m sure Sunny would appreciate it.” He really would appreciate it, was all that he could think.

“Very well…” Aubrey managed to say after some seconds in silence.

Yes… maybe she could get used to this… having a real family…

After some minutes, Sunny and Aubrey were left alone in the living room while Sunny’s mom started preparing dinner. The two of them did not know what to say to each other after all the awkwardness that ensued.

“So… what happens now?” Sunny asked her.

“I don’t know. I have never done that, with anyone.” The blush on Aubrey’s face was noticeable.

“Really? I took you for the tough girl that has had many boyfriends before” Sunny said without thinking of the consequences.

“Hey! I’m not a slut, you know!” Aubrey said with some rage in her face.

“That’s not what-” Sunny wanted to explain himself.  
“I know, I know… I’m just joking around.” Her face turned into one of glee.

Sunny could not help but smile at her, something he hasn’t done in a while now.

“I missed your smile.” She said as she proceeded to give him a little peck.

I could really get used to this, Sunny could not help but think yet again.

“I love you” Sunny said with firm conviction.

Aubrey was surprised, but returned the gesture with “I love you too”

They heard the oven ring. Dinner was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for this Sunburn trash. I was just motivated to do this by the Omori Discord server


End file.
